


Owth: La sangre de los corderos

by nessaluznarmolanya (orphan_account)



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nessaluznarmolanya
Summary: «Se dice que eran forasteras, hijas del Diablo; un rídiculo credo pueblerino que abogaba por intereses paganos.Se dice que en los Cárpatos se levantó la cumbre mítica de un Lucifer incipiente que no se dejaba ver a plena luz del día.Se dice que la orden bakhüriana abandonó sus tierras, allá en Scutaru, sobre las cumbres montañosas del este, para enfrentar a Vlad Drácula Țepeș, para buscar al Mesías prometido, para cumplir con una última tarea sobre la tierra.Se dice que eran solamente niñas convertidas en armas de destrucción, entregadas a las deidades para la protección del equilibrio en la tierra.Se dice que aceptaron la marca de Caín.Se dice que fueron doce mujeres que marcharon ocultas, mujeres que se enfrentaron a Drácula derramando la sangre de los corderos que pintaron las puertas y velaron el paso del holocausto final». (Akos, 1476; Diario de un clérigo)No se aceptan copias ni adaptaciones de este fanfiction. Ⓒ





	Owth: La sangre de los corderos

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: 
> 
> Antes de empezar la lectura del fic el lector debe saber que se arriesga a encontrar temáticas delicadas. En mi narración arribo acontecimientos desde una escena ilustrada con pasajes de la biblia hasta un lenguaje que toca lo implícito más que lo explícito. 
> 
> Dicho esto, se abordarán temáticas violentas, sadomasoquistas, de terror, homosexuales, de tortura y contenido sexual (tanto implícito como explícito), tal como ha marcado la serie (en ciertos aspectos). 
> 
> No habrán temáticas homosexuales entre personajes canon (mi intención es plantarme en una trama lo más IN CANON que se pueda, por tanto, los personajes canon se plantearán en IN CHARACTER), no habrá lemon por puro gusto de consumidor, lo siento. Habrán OC's y muchos, por lo tanto, todo ser que no les guste la temática con dichos personajes, puede retirarse. No esperen encontrar Mary Sues o romance a la ligera, hay bastante salpicón de sangre como para decantarme por el color rosa.
> 
> Debo recalcar que he tomado como "canon" la serie de Netflix, ya que opino que meterse al mundo de los videojuegos requiere de trabajo asiduo. Sin embargo, aclaro que habrán muchas temáticas que voy a abordar desde los juegos. Sinceramente, esto lo hago para no hacerle una ensalada de frutas al lector y respetar un solo canon para que no genere confusiones innecesarias en espectadores de la serie. Asimismo, ayuda a que los sucesos que abordo sean fluidos y no tan enroscados como en las líneas temporales de los juegos.
> 
> Con esto, quedan advertidos... Si se arriesgan es por su propia voluntad.

* * *

 

**Prefacio**

* * *

 

 **15.** ** <<**Y  _le respondió Jehová: Ciertamente cualquiera que mate a Caín, siete veces será castigado. Entonces Jehová puso una marca sobre Caín, para que no lo matase cualquiera que le hallara_ **> >**. (Génesis 4; A.T.)

 **< <**Y en la mera boca del lobo, en la faz de una tierra imperecedera, la sangre y la comunión con el diablo serán el único haz de luz que conocerán. Aquellas marcadas bajo el signo de  _"Owth"_  llevan en la piel la condena eterna en la dimensión oscura, el Makai. Son siervas caídas de la Madre y de Dios, que cimentan infiernos perennes junto a la sangre de los corderos mutilados y malditos **> >**.  

* * *

 

**Prólogo**

* * *

"Y Jesús, después que fue bautizado, subió luego del agua; y he aquí los cielos le fueron abiertos, y vio al Espíritu de Dios que descendía como paloma, y venía sobre él.

Y hubo una voz de los cielos, que decía:  _Este es mi Hijo amado, en quien tengo complacencia_."

_(Mateo 3:13-17; N.T.)_

Medioevo, una maraña de coordenadas de espacio y tiempo interesantes para virar un poco la mirada y darse el lujo de sumergirse en aquella cuna cimentadas en creencias paganas, parasitarias y expertas en expansionismos. Cuna de valerosos héroes que recrearon la idea de  _"purgación magnánima"_ , refundando gallardías en las epopeyas que dan girones en la trama, mostrándonos las hazañas y desdichas de un héroe magnífico que busca parecerse a un Aquiles, un Héctor, un Agamenón e, incluso, un Telémaco, más que a ese mesías, casto, aclamado para iluminar. Pero, parafraseando desde los términos de la Ilustración, los malditos  _iluminados del siglo_ _XIV_ _y_ _XV_  purgaban las tierras entre muros repletos de vitrales con formas candorosas, arquitecturas frígidas, góticas que besaban lo barroco, construidas sobre los clavos de la crucifixión máxima, el fuego sacro, la sangre y el papiro benévolo.

【 **###** 】 

 **MCDLXXV** (1475)

 _El magnífico_  tiene a sus favoritos y, muchas veces, los seres más pequeños no son parte de ese grupo selecto de amparados por las leyes divinas. A veces, no les da la oportunidad de caminar sobre los pétalos del rosal dantesco, pero se toma el tiempo de empalarlos sobre sus espinas, adornando los tallos con su sangre y exponiéndolos al fuego de los caídos.

_Cuerpos_ _desguarnecidos_ _de vestimenta; te contemplas desde_ _la_ _orilla, allí, emergiendo de aquel saliente bermellón_ _como_ _una flor de loto que abre sus pétalos a_ _la_ _nueva luz. La luz del exilio,_ _la_ _muerte y_ _la_ _destrucción. La herida suturada de tu pecho derecho supura sangre que juega con_ _la_ _movilidad del_ _agua_ _entintada, cuan rocío que resbala de las hojas de los árboles después de una leve lluvia veraniega, marcando_ _la_ _trayectoria de los puntos en que fue extirpado hasta perderse entre_ _el_ _final de tus caderas,_ _engulléndose_ _en_ _el_ _lago carmesí. Tú y tus hermanas han teñido_ _el_ _oleaje con su sacrificio,_ _el_ _cual fue ofrecido a_ _la_ _Madre Tierra,_ _Bhumiäla_ _, a_ _la_ _fertilidad del poder elemental al que se negaron profesar con_ _el_ _don de_ _la_ _creación. Porque, tú y las tuyas no serán parte de las filas de aquellas que siempre estuvieron destinadas a dar vida, no, ustedes serán las_ _encarnadoras_ _de_ _la_ _misma destrucción, acogidas por_ _Yalaïa_ _,_ _deidad_ _del_ _agua_ _y_ _la_ _sangre,_ _la_ _fuente del nuevo poder._

Ahora su memoria la subyuga, es más fuerte que el filo que amenaza su cuello; siente el eco agónico de esas niñas y sus familias que se ahoga en la bruma de la noche, en esa humareda oscura que nubla sus pensamientos, ardiendo desde la superficie, acariciando la dermis, con flamas atravesando cada capa para rozar el contacto directo con los huesos. Ese roce, ese frote despótico con sus extremidades, encaramándose a la purificación de sus almas. Madera y carne, los olores se mezclan, se evaporan. Calan en sus almas. 

 _¿Lo sientes?, ¿_ _lo_ _hueles? El hedor a purificación._  

— _'_ _Megmenteni_ _őket_ _!'_  <<¡Sálvenlos!>>—una súplica inútil.

_Desearás no recordar y te verás en retroceso,_ _hundiéndote_ _en ese lago, excitando_ _la_ _ira de tu Madre Tierra al abandonar tu fertilidad._ _Bhumiäla_ _te perdonará,_ _lo_ _hará. Punta y talón, punta y talón;_ _el_ _bermellón vuelve a hundirte_ _para_ _que_ _Yalaïa_ _decida sacarte, o no, del fondo. Aún te niegas a recordar a_ _Lüska_ _quien sucumbió en_ _la_ _base, de quien jamás volvieron a ver su cuerpo._ _Yalaïa_ _la_ _condenó a_ _la_ _muerte final. Pero,_ _Iavänna_ _sirvió_ _como_ _ejemplo suficiente de_ _manumisión_ _._

_Decisiones unánimes, es hora de pagar o cobrar por ellas._

Sangre y azufre, una mezcla secular y  _akashica_ , al mismo tiempo. Creíase, por un momento, que la simple simbología hacía una jugada capciosa, en la que se alegaba sobre  _"_ _el_ _diablo"_  como único ser usufructuario de dicho aroma. Mas, muchos empezaron a afirmar que  _la_ _muerte_  pronto emanaría ese hedor y que su guadaña sería empuñada por aquellos portadores de la imagen de un Cristo crucificado colgando de sus cuellos arrugados, una biblia a mano diestra y dogmas, como yugo de lo inquebrantable, a siniestra.

Madera y heno, criadero de humanos destinados a morir, inocentes. Cabezas rodaron cuando el verdugo decidió que la sentencia fuese cortar el hilo final que los uniera a la vida. Cinco forasteras capturadas por orden del  _főrzékely_ , quien si no hubiese interferido ellas estarían ardiendo en lugar de esas niñas y sus familias. Las antiguas creencias del país húngaro parecían ser de hierro, aún. Pero, el hierro se fundía más y más con el abrasador hálito de muerte que purgaba las tierras Székely.

Sus rodillas caen al suelo, le resquebraja la cordura el sonido agónico de sus lamentos, los gritos que aplastan en ecos su poca lucidez por sobre el mundo, el susurro de lo paranormal sobrepasa la fantasía del horror nocturno.

_Ya no hay sonido, es sólo tu cabeza. Las hogueras, proyectan sus figuras torcidas, ¿las ves? ¡ahí están! Abriéndose paso entre las llamas, mudas, insípidas, casi famélicas. Sus caras_ _mortecinas_ _, quemaduras que dejan ver sus huesos, se tambalean, vienen hacia ti. De nuevo_ _el_ _retroceso y_ _el_ _baño bajo_ _la_ _sangre de tus congéneres._ _Yalaïa_ _te arrastra al fondo, ya no hay escapatoria._ _Bhumiäla_ _debe estar sintiendo celos, no te salvará._

No hay una consecución que lleve a la conexión de muertes, la purga se expandía rauda. Târgovișteacunaba la cacería entre el clero y los vicios lunáticos que preceden del poder, extendiéndose por todo el país con  _obras sacras_  llevándose la vida de miles, entre ellas, a la precursora del genocidio radical que azotará a Valaquia y sus grandes naciones, que las hará descender hasta los abismos del mismo infierno...

_Yalaïa_ _hubiese anhelado calmar_ _la_ _sed sanguinolenta del nuevo Diablo en prospecto..._

Las imponentes esferas ambarinas del híbrido se yerguen entre el gentío a sabiendas de que aquello había sido predeterminado mucho antes de su consecución. Hay nubes en el cielo; lo siente en el aire, su padre anda cerca, el hedor a azufre lo caracterizaba. Tal espectáculo le constreñirá su poca sensibilidad, lo aniquilará en cordura y humanidad. Una lágrima recorre su mejilla, mientras la oculta de las personas que lo prescinden inconscientemente. No puede dar tal espectáculo, aunque está lejos de llamar la atención de los pueblerinos, el fuego que cala los huesos de la mujer que agoniza en la hoguera es más sugestivo. Llegó a pensar que los humanos disfrutaban de ver a los de su misma especie perecer, como si fuese una atracción o un espectáculo que los distraía de sus monótonas, febriles y patéticas vidas.  

Si pudiera escuchar a la guerrera que pertrecha ambos espectáculos en las sombras, uno a base de una irrefutable premonición, el otro por presencia, encontraría el hilo de plata que azotará a la humanidad. Pero, no estaba lejos del espectáculo final y sabía que eso era solamente el inicio.

— _'_ _Tűz_ _és_ _vér_ _'_  <<Fuego y sangre>>.

_Te hundes, dejas que_ _Yalaïa_ _te acoja de nuevo entre sus brazos, bebiendo de su seno maternal. Prefieres_ _la_ _muerte, mas te deja vivir ese_ _Naraka_ _. Te deja sufrir bajo_ _el_ _ahogo, bajo esa desesperante falta de oxígeno. Contemplas ese infierno de almas clandestinas, los espectros del pasado;_ _un_ _lago lleno de cadáveres de aquellas que no fueron_ _arrulladas_ _en su seno_ _para_ _, al fin, unirse a las órdenes_ _bakhürianas_ _. Carentes de cabellos, ojos blanquecinos junto a una piel azulina; huesudas extremidades corroídas por los siglos buscan_ _asirte_ _al abismo, atraparte; sus bocas putrefactas, negras, se abren queriendo articular palabra alguna. No conocen_ _el_ _lenguaje, no son de_ _este_ _mundo. Cierras los ojos, terminas por ahogarte en_ _la_ _sangre de tus hermanas, en_ _la_ _sangre de los corderos malditos._


End file.
